


Legends of Tomorrow: A Crack Origin Story

by eyecandy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Drinking, I don't know their names, Mustaches, No Sex, Rory Williams is Rip Hunter, companions are sidekicks, legends of tomorrow members, one swear word, references to other fandoms - Freeform, sidekick inequality, sidekick lives matter, sorry about that, who are we kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandy/pseuds/eyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story! I would like to apologise to anyone who takes Legends of Tomorrow seriously. This is the crack that comes to me in the middle of the night. I don't really watch the show. I just watch my husband watch the show and make snarky comments. This is how I imagine the show came to be. It's silly and I have geeky taste. I have no writing or grammer skills. My first story. I will write more crack possibly if people like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Tomorrow: A Crack Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something, Something, I don't own anything, for entertainment value or values of entertainment only.

Legends of Tomorrow: An Origin Crack Story

(TARDIS lands) *Whoooop Whoooop Whooooop*

Doctor Who: Right here we are Rory. Best superhero bar in all of space and time. They make an amazing Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster, well if you live to remember it. In we go.  
(Doorman lets the Doctor through and stops Rory)  
Rory: Excuse me  
Doorman: Sidekicks go around back to the Sidekick Lounge.  
Rory: Do you know who I am!? I'm Rory Williams. The Pandorica Rory Williams. Companion to the Doctor. Ring any bells?  
Doorman: Around back to the Sidekick Lounge  
Rory: I'm a Companion, not a Sidekick I'll have you know.  
Doorman: Around back. Now!  
(Rory returns to the TARDIS for a wardrobe change and saunters back out)  
Doorman: Now what  
Rory: Don't believe we've met, I'm Rip Hunter.  
Doorman: Your not fooling anyone.  
Rory: I have a very important meeting to attend so if you could just let me.....  
Doorman: Around back, Sidekick Lounge Mr. Williams  
Rory: I think you have mistaken me for someone else entirely. I'm Rip Hunter, time traveler, saver of worlds. I've never heard of this Williams fellow, so if I could just.....  
Doorman: Your not fooling anyone with that stupid moustache. Around back or I blow your balls off.  
Rory: I think I'll just check around back..... for criminal elements, not because I have to.  
(Rory slinks off)  
(door opens to Sidekick Lounge)  
Rory: Hello, I'm Rip Hunter, Time traveler, world saver and grower of mustaches.  
Sidekick 1: Aren't you that git Rory who's always hanging out with the Doctor.  
Rory: Nooooooooo, but I've met him. Quite a dashing fellow. I can see how you would think that given the resemblance. Did I mention I have a mustache.  
Sidekick 2: No way man. You are just like the rest of us or you would be hanging with the big boys in front. So just shut up, sit down and get drinking. First one toasted enough they can't tell good from evil loses. Line em' up.  
(shots poured, everyone drinks)

(2 hours later)

Rory: Maybe this is the bloodwine talking but I bet if we all stole a ship and went into space together we could get our own show. I mean none of us is that great. But all of us would be lots more not great and that's got to be better than OK.  
Sidekick 1: That makes sense somehow.  
Rory: And we'll call ourselves The Benders of Tomorrow. No, Legends of a Fortnight. No, Sidekicks of the Rocketts. Fuck, we'll figure it out Tomorrow. This night is going to be legendary or my names not Rip Hunter. Come on everyone.  
(Rory leaves with Sidekicks)  
Fin


End file.
